


I Got My Mind Made Up

by TheWriterNurse



Series: Falling In Love With The Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Connor is a Slytherin and Oliver is a Hufflepuff, Fluff, Just an insane amount of fluff, M/M, No means no and Connor respects it, my bbys are way too adorable seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterNurse/pseuds/TheWriterNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonlit picnic by the Black Lake, kissing, and a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got My Mind Made Up

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you didn't see in the last fic, I resorted Oliver as a Puff! Sorry for all those who agreed with the previous sorting, I just had a long, hard think and listened to everyone's opinions and decided he was more suited in Hufflepuff. (Plus this means he'll be with Laurel and they can be best friends! :3)  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one!

     Oliver quickly removed his glasses and climbed into Connor’s lap, pressing his lips against the Slytherin’s in a slow, tortuous kiss that elicited desperate moans from both their mouths. Connor leaned his back against the trunk of the willow tree they were currently seated under, wrapping his arms tightly around his best mate’s waist as Oliver ran his fingers through Connor’s silky brown hair, their hard groins pressed together, the friction driving them both mad with want. Breaking their kiss, the Hufflepuff place his soft lips on the sensitive spot right below Connor’s ear, causing the Slytherin to lose all train of thought, his mind short circuiting from the overwhelming pleasure he could never get enough of.

     “Oliver,” he said breathlessly, his fingers itching to touch skin. He was about to untuck Oliver’s shirt to get his hands underneath when he remembered he had planned a romantic, moonlit picnic by the Black Lake for a reason. They had been on several, amazing dates already, each one better than the last, and Connor knew, without a doubt, there was no one else he wanted to be with.

     “Oliver,” he said again as he placed his hands firmly on the Hufflepuff cheeks, gently maneuvering his face so that their eyes met. Oliver immediately took this a different way than it was meant and leaned forward to kiss him, their lips meeting again in another passionate kiss. Momentarily forgetting he had something to say, he once again got lost in the feel of Oliver’s lips on his own, moving his arms back around his best mate’s torso comfortably. It was when Oliver began kissing his neck with the intention of leaving marks that Connor remembered.

     “Oliver, we need to talk.”

     The Hufflepuff’s movements immediately stilled at those words; he removed his lips from Connor’s skin and leaned back so that there was a great deal more space between them than either of them liked.

     “Connor?” he said nervously, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. The absolutely adorable mannerism distracted the Slytherin for a second before he realized what his words had implied.

     “No, no, it’s nothing like that, it’s just,” Connor paused, trying to calm his nerves. This was the first time anyone had ever made him feel nervous like this. “I like you, Oliver. I really,  _really_ like you, and I don’t really know how to do this.”

     He took a deep breath before locking their gazes again, determined to get the words out.

     “Will you be my boyfriend?”

     Oliver swore his heart had stopped beating in his chest for a second, he was so overcome with shock. Of all the things he had expected to come out of his best mate’s mouth, that had not been one of them.

     “Are, are you serious?” he had to ask, making sure he heard correctly. The Hufflepuff was almost positive that, despite their mutual feelings for each other, there was no way this would turn into something serious. He knew his best mate well enough to know he didn’t do relationships, and Oliver was so head over heels for him, he would have been okay with whatever Connor could offer him, even if it ended up only being friends with benefits. He never thought he would want more, especially with his “geeky sidekick” as Oliver was known, when the Slytherin could have literally any other guy in the school.

     “Of course I am,” Connor said, placing his hands gently on his best mate’s hips. “I mean, we’ve been going out for a few weeks now, the greatest few weeks of my life, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You’re the only one I want to be with.”

     At those words, Oliver lunged forward, kissing Connor with even more fervor than before, pushing him roughly against the tree as their lips met. They kissed like that for several minutes, Oliver’s tongue slipping into the Slytherin’s mouth, both of them completely addicted to each other’s taste. When they finally came up for air, Connor rested his forehead against Oliver’s, resisting the urge to kiss his kiss-swollen lips once more.

     “You still haven’t answered my question,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Oliver run his hands slowly over his neck. Oliver placed a gentle kiss against Connor’s mouth, grinning.

     “I thought you didn’t do boyfriends,” the Hufflepuff teased, distinctly remembering him saying that exact phrase not even two months ago.

     “Yeah, well, it looks like you’re the exception,” Connor teased back with a small smile. “So?”

     “I guess I wouldn’t mind being yours,” Oliver answered, kissing his cheek. Unable to hold back a brilliant smile, Connor moved to bury his face in the crook of his now boyfriend’s neck, so happy he felt like he could conjure a thousand patronuses right then and there. They stayed like that for a while, quietly content in each other’s arms, until they sought after each other’s taste once more, their lips coming together in another dizzying kiss. Connor couldn’t help himself this time; he hastily untucked Oliver’s shirt, slipping his hands under the fabric to graze over the softest, most supple skin he had ever had the pleasure to feel beneath his fingertips. The Hufflepuff whimpered at the touch, but it wasn’t enough. Connor wanted to make him moan like never before, wanted to hear him scream out his name over and over again as they made love under the moonlight. The Slytherin immediately went for the buttons on Oliver’s dress shirt, hastily unbuttoning them one after the other. When Oliver realized what he was doing, he reluctantly pulled away.

     “Connor, I,” he hesitated, his hands on Connor’s, having stopped him just as he was getting on the fourth button, uncertainty laced in Oliver’s gaze.

     “Did I do something wrong?” the Slytherin had to ask, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s knuckles.

     “No, no, of course not. It’s just, you’re special to me. You’re my best friend, and now my boyfriend, and I...I really think there’s a possibility I could more-than-like you. So would it be okay if we took this slow, just for now?”

     “Of course. Whatever you want, baby.”

     Connor placed a gentle kiss to Oliver’s exposed chest before buttoning him back up again and wrapping his arms back around him. He hadn’t realized it, but that was the first time he had ever been turned down for sex, and even though he wanted the Hufflepuff more than anything, as evident by the current hard on he was displaying, he knew he wanted so much more than that with him. It almost scared him how much he wanted the relationship, how happy he was just to bewith him, even if all they were doing was kissing or holding hands and talking. The Slytherin had truly never felt this way about any other guy; it was near terrifying, but utterly euphoric at the same time, and there was no way he would let go of this feeling.

     Oliver quickly kissed him once more before moving off of Connor’s lap to sit next to him, lacing their fingers together and resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, knowing he was in great danger of falling in love with this boy next to him, if he wasn’t already.

     “You didn’t ask me to be your boyfriend just to get into my pants, did you?” Oliver asked jokingly.

     “Of course not! I, I would never pressure you like that! I - ”

     “Relax, baby, I was just kidding,” Oliver said with a chuckle, rubbing Connor’s arm soothingly and tenderly pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they sat back and enjoyed the calming view of the lake, the only movement being the Giant Squid lazily breaking the surface of the water with her tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> Respecting your boyfriend’s choice to say no is sexy. :)  
> I know Connor’s kinda OOC in this one (ugh) but I just really need them to be cute and fluffy and happy okay I just really really really need them to be, more than anything because they deserve to be happy dammit  
> (And yes, I did steal the moonlit picnic date idea from my Bagginshield fic, shhh)  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to cry over Coliver with [me!](http://morethanlikeyou.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
